1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to unidirectional force machines, and more particularly, to an impulse converter especially adapted to effect a conversion of angular impulses into linear impulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Impulse converters in the form of contra-rotating and unbalanced massed frames are known in the art of unidirectional force generation.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use unbalanced masses radially accelerated by arms on rotating frames to generate unidirectional force, the provision of a more simple and effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest an impulse converting device which may be used by individuals needing greater conversion efficiencies and magnitudes of impulse output. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique mass passage and structure of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.